


An Unforeseen Friendship

by Team_Cap



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, PokeSpe | ポケスペ | ポケSP
Genre: Anyway yeah, Friendship, Gen, also i'm sick and tired of the love triangle tropes, enjoy the fic, let sapphire and lisia be friends 2k19!!!!!, seriously i'm sick and tired of people pitting them against each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Cap/pseuds/Team_Cap
Summary: Out of all the people Sapphire could be friends with, it has to be Lisia. She didn’t expect it, yet, at the same time, she was thankful to have Lisia as a friend.





	An Unforeseen Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, welcome to the "Sapphire and Lisia as FRIENDS" propaganda. I am your host, Cap.
> 
> No, but seriously, I'm sick and tired of people saying that Lisia is a love rival. Not only that franticshipping is canon, but Ruby is also 1083428757345837458346534785634875% into Sapphire and no one else. So yeah. LET SAPPHIRE AND LISIA BE FRIENDS, GODDAMMIT.
> 
> Did I snap? Yes, yes I did.
> 
> Enjoy the friendship fic. :3

* * *

The breeze was cold, but that didn't stop Sapphire from letting her Tropius fly fast and freely throughout the horizon. She encircled her arms around its long neck, as she screamed. The Tropius's leaf-like wings halted from moving and formed a straight, horizontal line. It glided across the clouds, passing through it, and stopped to flap his wings again when he saw Lilycove City from afar.

It let out a cry, signaling his trainer that they were almost at their destination. Sapphire heard it loudly and clearly and threw her arms in the air, screaming like there was no tomorrow.

Every time she flew with her Tropius, the girl felt so free—so liberated. It was like she was free to do whatever she wanted. She breathed gently, smiling like the bright sun in the sky. It was such a great feeling.

Once Pilo the Tropius landed in front of Lilycove's Contest Building, Sapphire hopped off and patted his neck. She smiled, grabbing an Oran Berry from her fanny pack and gave a few to the Tropius. Pilo let out a cry and happily ate the berries whilst Sapphire smiled. She patted his head before dropping her arms. Her smile converted into a grin.

"I'll be right back, Pilo. I gotta get Ruby. Ya can fly around Lilycove if ya want. I'll call ya later," she instructed her Pokemon and the Grass-Flying type nodded. He flapped his wings and flew straight to Route 121. The Conqueror sighed in relief and turned to face the building behind her. She stared at it for a moment, before taking in another breath. She smiled and went inside.

Once she was inside, it was bustling with people of different races, shapes, and sizes. Sapphire could only conclude that there was a contest at this time, and as much as she wanted to watch it, she preferred to just go straight to the office area to look for her boyfriend, Ruby. Besides, she could always watch it with him later.

The office lobby was quiet. Most of the employees were probably busy in the contest hall, she thought, but she snapped out of it when she accidentally bumped into someone. Shaking her head, she blinked, registering what just happened, and later knelt down, helping whomever she hit pick up their stuff.

"Sorry 'bout that," she apologized, grabbing a paper on the floor. When she lifted her head, she was stunned to see Lisia. She blinked once again. How come she didn't notice her?

Lisia giggled. "That's okay, Sapphire," she replied, grabbing the papers from the Hoenn Champion. She stood up and winked. "You're probably fantasizing about your date with Ruby."

Sapphire's face flushed. She stood up and shook her arms in front of the contest idol. "N-No!" she stuttered, her face was still red from embarrassment. "I-It's not that! I just didn't notice ya!"

To her surprise, Lisia giggled. "Oh, _really_?"

Sapphire gulped, dropping her arms. She swore Lisia loved to tease her about Ruby, just like Zinnia and Courtney. What was with these girls and why did she often fall from their teasings?

"Hey, relax, I'm just teasing," Lisia reassured, waving her free hand at the brunette. "But still, I'm guessing you're here to pick him up, right?"

Sapphire sighed and bobbed her head. Lisia smiled but later pouted.

"You know, your boyfriend should pick you up from the Pokemon League, though." She raised a finger and closed her eyes. "It's not good to let a girl pick up her guy."

"Eh?" Sapphire asked. "I mean—I finished my work early, so why not pick him up as a surprise?"

Lisia chortled. She tried holding the papers she was carrying but one slipped from her grasp. Sapphire managed to grab it, nonetheless.

"Thanks, Sapphy," Lisia said, as Sapphire placed the paper on the pile. "Say," She puckered her lips and rose an eyebrow. "Wanna come by to my dressing room? Let's have some tea and chat for a moment."

As much as Sapphire wanted to, she knew she had to go and pick up her boyfriend. However, Lisia added with a mischievous smile, "I'm sure your boyfriend wouldn't mind me borrowing you for a few moments."

And Sapphire knew she had no choice but to accept Lisia's offer, for the contest idol grabbed her hand and took her to her dressing room.

Sapphire sighed. Oh well, it would only take a few moments. It wouldn't be that bad, right?

* * *

Lisia guided her inside as she sat on a chair. The contest idol prepared the tea while Sapphire's eyes scanned the room. The dressing room was just as she had expected. It was neat, sparkly, and it really felt like a superstar's room.

"Tea is ready!" Lisia beamed, holding a tray of tea and two empty cups. She sat in front of Sapphire. "What do you think of my room? Pretty messy, right?" she asked, pouring tea in the cups and gave one to Sapphire.

Sapphire accepted it and shook her head. "I think yer room is fine. It ain't that messy."

"Ah, I'm glad," Lisia giggled, slowly taking a sip from her tea. Silence fell after that, making Sapphire gulp. She tried focusing on her cup of tea instead. She gently blew it and took a sip from it. She breathed. It tasted heavenly.

"Do you want some more tea, Sapphy?" Lisia asked, holding the pot of tea whilst Sapphire shook her head. It wasn't that she didn't like the tea, but she still had some in her cup. "Ah, alright," Lisia placed the pot down and stood up. "By the way, could you judge my new contest outfit?" she asked out of the blue, confusing Sapphire.

Sapphire placed her cup of tea down and gave Lisia a curious look. Why her? She could always ask her fans or Ruby since they were better at judging outfits than she was.

She bit her lip. She would be lying if she said she didn't know how to judge outfits; she knew how. She _was_ once a prissy girl and choosing a dress was something she was picky about. Maybe she could help Lisia with it. Giving in, she nodded her head, making Lisia squeal. The contest idol held her hand, squeezing it, and smiled.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, Sapphy!" she shrieked, hugging the Hoenn Champion. Sapphire's eyes widened at this then blinked. She tried hugging her back, but Lisia removed her arms around her and skipped through her closet. She watched Lisia threw different outfits across the room while she watched curiously.

The way Lisia took out the outfits reminded her of those princess movies she watched as a kid. There were these two girls in their closet and they were throwing every outfit they could find from it. Frankly, Lisia was like those two girls in those movies: pretty and elegant. She was nothing like Lisia, but knowing Ruby loves her for who she was was more than enough.

"There, I think I found it," Lisia chirped, taking out a dark blue version of her contest outfit. She went to the bathroom to change while Sapphire waited. "Oh, Sapphire," she called, snapping Sapphire out of her trance. The Conqueror blinked. "I swear we need to talk about what Ruby always talks about."

Sapphire tilted her head at it. What did she mean by that?

Lisia didn't reply after that, making Sapphire more curious. Moments later, Lisia went out of the bathroom with the new contest outfit she was wearing. Sapphire's sweat dripped from her forehead.

It was...the same...

Nothing changed, just the color. Why did Lisia want her to judge it in the first place? She swore this girl always looked pretty in every outfit she wore.

"So, what do you think?" Lisia asked, twirling around.

Sapphire took a deep breath. Should she tell her the truth? She just hoped she wouldn't offend her or anything.

"Sapphy?" Lisia asked, tilting her head. Sapphire nervously giggled.

"Well," Sapphire stood up. She looked at the outfit and walked around the contest idol. After a few moments, she stopped and folded her arms across her chest. "It's honestly the same as yer contest outfit, but I gotta admit that the color suits ya better."

Sapphire swore she saw Lisia's eyes sparkle like the stars in the sky. The contest idol clasped her hands and gasped. She smiled. "Really?"

Sapphire bobbed her head. "Yeah," She grinned. "Though I suggest wearin' accessories that match the outfit's color like—" She stopped, scanning the room, looking for certain accessories to match the dress. She approached the cabinet and grabbed a dark blue bracelet and gave it to Lisia. "Try it."

Lisia smiled and tried it. She placed it in her left wrist. She then posed like a model and winked. "What do you think?"

Sapphire smiled, her eyes were sparkling like glitters. "Perfect! Ya look great, Lisia!"

Lisia cackled. "You know, you sound like Ruby and speaking of your boyfriend—"

"Eh?" Sapphire tilted her head and gave her a confused look. "What about Ruby?"

"I swear all he ever talks about was you. He's always 'ah I wonder what Sapphire will look like in this outfit', or something like that," Lisia explained, mimicking Ruby's voice. Sapphire tried her best to hold her laughter, but she failed and managed to release it. Lisia heard it and laughed along. "I guess my Ruby impersonation was good?"

Sapphire continued cackling and held her stomach. "It was perfect!"

Lisia laughed louder then snorted. "Oh, please, girl, as his co-worker, I'm used to his constant ramblings. It's getting kinda tiring, to be honest. Sapphire this. Sapphire that. He sure is in love with you."

Sapphire's laughter halted. She blushed and lowered her head to hide it. "E-Eh?"

"Girl," Lisia giggled. "I swear you're all he talks about. Everyone is like 'yes, Ruby, we know you're in love'. It's so hilarious, to be honest."

Sapphire smiled. She didn't know that Ruby talks about her in his work often. She was unaware, but she really appreciated it. Was this what Lisia wanted to tell her while she was dressing earlier? "I-I'm glad," she muttered, lifting her head to meet Lisia's gaze. She grinned. "I'm glad."

Lisia smiled back. "Oh," she said, an idea striking her head. "We have to surprise Ruby! Wear something really good, girl!"

Sapphire's eyes went round like a dinner plate. "Eh? But I like this outfit! Ruby made it for me!"

Hearing that was enough to make Lisia smirk. She closed her eyes. "Ah, young love."

Sapphire's cheeks flushed. "LISIA!"

"Oh, come on, Sapphire, just admit that you love Ruby as much as he loves you! I swear I can start a fan club for you lovebirds!" She screeched. "You two are so cute!"

"F-Fan club?" Sapphire took a step back. Her jaw dropped. "Lisia!"

"Oh, dear, you're so cute. Maybe you should wear this contest outfit to make him drool!" Lisia laughed and Sapphire swore her face wouldn't stop heating up.

But still, she was glad that she found a friend in Lisia. Honestly, she had never expected to be good friends with her, yet she was thankful. Who knew that a wild girl like her and a pretty girl like Lisia could get along?

**Author's Note:**

> LET LISIA AND SAPPHIRE BE FRIENDS 2K19!
> 
> There's also a [ franticshipping discord server](https://discord.gg/wpYz9X9)! Feel free to join if you want to!
> 
> It's not mandatory, but if you like my work, feel free to drop me a coffee on ko-fi! (cap_cavern)


End file.
